A variety of medical procedures are performed using an access device or an access sheath. For example, access devices or access sheaths may be used in procedures such as percutaneous nephrolithotomy procedures.
In some procedures that use access devices or access sheaths, it may be difficult for a physician or other medical practitioner to see or visualize the internals of the body of the patient during the procedure. For example, during some procedures bodily tissue or bodily fluid may obscure the vision of the physician or other medical practitioner (for example, while the physician or other medical practitioner is using a scope during a medical procedure).
Accordingly, is may be desirable to provide a device, such as an access device or access sheath, that includes features or components that help increase the visibility that a physician or other medical practitioner may have during the medical procedure.